


Baldotor isn't a bad guy

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Spooky season 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baldo, Crack Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Pulling, He-Man AU, Kylo is Skeletor, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), References to He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Rey is a nobody from Castle Grayskull, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: #Reyloween2020  #kinktober2020Baldo/Kylo Ren is Skeletor-esque.  Rey sneaks into Snake Mountain to bring him as a prisoner back to Castle Grayskull.  Instead she finds out being with the bad guy isn't so bad, especially if he isn't actually bad.Prompts:. 80's pop culture and weapon play
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spooky season 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge, Reyloween 2020





	1. Lurking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts), [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> A gift for the Baldo lovers who are very encouraging

Rey had finally done it. She had finally snuck into Snake Mountain to take down the evil Baldotor. The group at Castle Grayskull had already foiled many of his henchmen so there were few guards to get in her way. She was surprised that she was able to sneak past them so easily.

Her goal was to find and takedown their evil leader so those who resided at Castle Grayskull could find peace.

She crept through the craggy rocks of the mountainside castle that lead to the depths of its dungeon. Afterall, where else were villains supposed to spend their time?

As she approached, she heard horrifying sounds.

Mewls for help and the screaming of Kylo’s victims. Her heart was in her chest and she felt as if she was going to be sick. Shadows played on the walls of large beasts swiping and slashing at their victims.

There were deep rumbles that reverberated through the chambers and she feared that something would come crashing down onto her head.

She crept low and slow through the rocks, careful not to make a sound. But then she heard it, a low rumble from behind and felt the hot breath on her neck. She turned to face the horrible being only to be faced with a giant white cat peering at her with eager intent.

She scrambled to fit herself into a tight space in order to escape what would be certain death.

Then she heard a low and booming voice echo through the chamber.

“Phasma. Where’d you go?” The creature that had been trying to find a way to get to her bounded away from her small shelter. “Ah, there you are.” The voice said seemingly pleased. But then she heard an even more awful sound, the sound of his evil laughter. The sounds of the chamber were overwhelming and terrible. She peeked from her hiding place to see that it was safe to emerge from her shelter.

She continued her journey through the tunnels until she came to a large, cavernous space.

And that’s when she saw the sight that shocked her most

What she saw before her wasn’t Baldotor and his remaining forces torturing people with the giant creatures.

It was Kylo playing with what appeared to be kittens. Kittens of all sizes. The beast that had been behind her wasn’t cat like, so much as a giant kitten that was lapping greedily at a saucer of milk. She watched as her enemy put a saddle on a large sleek black one and rode it around the room like a horse.

Her jaw dropped as she watched as, who could have only been Baldotor, wrestle with one of the kittens that was the size of a large dog before gingerly scooping up one that was the size of an apple. She was utterly perplexed when he affectionately scratched its chin before kissing it on the head and letting it go play with others.

She couldn’t say how long she sat there and watched him interact with them. She watched as he cuddled and cooed at them, laughing at their antics, threw balls of all sizes for them to chase and tackle. 

She realized that the screaming and mewling were the cats wrestling and playing with one another and begging Kylo for his affection. The low rumbles were purrs.

It was strange watching a man who was well over 6 feet tall and muscled like a bull, give little delicate creatures gentle pats and chin scratches.

She watched him as he strode around the room in boots and little more than a loin cloth and hood. She had yet to see his face, she knew him by description only, and the person in front of her matched it.

She marveled at how he would wrestle with the clumsy, clawed creatures and come out unscathed. Even when their teeth nipped at his pale skin. 

When the hoard of cats seemed sated and sleepy and ready for naps, Kylo walked by her hiding place behind a boulder.

“See something you like?” He asked as he passed, his shadow hovering over where she was hiding.

She crawled out of the crevice in the wall and stood to her full height which barely came to his shoulder.

He put his hands on his hips and threw his head back and laughed. The action revealing his face to her. He had a large and sharp nose and full lips. His features were unique but not unattractive, but she could not be distracted by his looks at a time like this.

“Excuse me what’s so funny?” Rey asked indignantly.

“Besides that, you were obviously here for a fight.” Nodding at her armor and sword. “Now you look perplexed and kittenish yourself.” He observed with a smug smirk.

She scowled at him.

“I was just doing my duty.” She grit out defensively.

“To invade my home and slaughter me in my bed?”

Rey blushed and stammered.

“Th-that was not what I was sent to do. You’ve been attacking us!”

“Have I? When was the last time I did that?”

“I don’t remember.” She said stubbornly.

“And why might I attack you if I did?”

“Because you’re a monster!” She became angry and bared her teeth at him. Kylo chuckled amusedly.

“Ah. Am I?” He looked a bit sad at the accusation. “If I am a monster then what are you going to do?”

“I was going to capture you and return you to Grayskull.”

He turned toward her and took her in, she knew he was sizing her up, but there was a heat to his gaze that wasn’t there before.

“Just like the kittens. So fierce. You just need a gentle hand.” A wicked grin crept across his face. “And maybe a saucer of milk.”

Rey was not a fool she knew he was playing some game with her. But she was conflicted. He could have had his hoard of cats maim her, murder her. Without a surprise on her side he could easily over-power her.

“So, tell me Rey. If I’m the monster, why did they send you on your own?” That stopped her dead in her tracks.

“They didn’t. I chose to come here.”

“If you don’t know why we’re fighting… Why are you here now?”

She certainly was a good fighter but could be easily overpowered by the man in front of her. She realized now her choice was stupid and irresponsible. There were others that were better equipped to handle a fight with him. 

“And if I’m the one always on the attack, why has your castle been safe and sound?” His voice was soft as he said this, and it sent a shiver through her.

“I don’t know.” She said quietly at a loss for words.

They stopped walking and came to a large door.

“It’s getting late. You can stay here for the night before you make your trek back to Castel Grayskull.” She could see his mouth move like he was choosing his words. “Or…. You can always choose to stay.”

He said opening the door to her chambers.

“I’ll have someone bring you a meal. I know they can be stingy with rations there.” With that Baldotor left her.

She couldn’t believe it. He was leaving her unattended and free to roam through his castle? It was strange. She felt like it was a trap. 

She went into the room and shut the door. It was large and expansive. Much larger than the quarters she shared at the castle and with nicer furnishings, too. Was he trying to bribe her with riches and comfort?

No. She had a code of ethics, she would not fall for the tricks of her enemy, no matter how impressive he might be.

But then came the pesky question of why was he her enemy? Because the leaders at Castle Grayskull told her he was? Well that didn’t seem to be enough now did it.

Surely, nobody who was that kind to other creatures was all bad? He could have harmed her but didn’t. He could have taken her as prisoner but didn’t. 

A knock sounded on her door and she carefully opened it, unsure of what to expect. There was a woman there holding a tray.

“I was told to bring this.” She said handing it off with a nervous smile and quicky turning and bolting down the hall, as if Rey would harm her. Rey had never had such an interaction with kitchen staff. Others usually thought she was trustworthy, if they thought of her at all.

Her thoughts about the kitchen maid didn’t stay long, whatever it was that was on her tray smelled delicious.

She lifted the lid and inside was a hearty stew of meat and vegetables and a thick chunk of bread. There were also a few slices of cheese to go with it. Her mouth watered and she quickly dipped her bread into the stew and took a bite. It was delicious. It had been a long time since she had something this good.

She was about halfway through when she considered the idea that it might be poisoned. She shrugged to herself, this would be an acceptable last meal.

When she was done, she found she was quite full and laid on the bed, it didn’t take long before she drifted to sleep.


	2. Like a thief in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, contains weapon play which is consensual.

When she awoke, she found it was completely dark outside and she decided to take her chance to roam the castle. 

She was wracked with guilt over not having completed her task as she wandered the dark halls. Perhaps she could still take her prisoner. If Baldotor was asleep she could take him by surprise. She lurked through the halls until she came to a door that had the insignia of a ram’s skull.

She tried the handle, and the latch gave way. She pushed the door open, hoping it would be silent. To her relief it was. She could see with the bright moonlight filtering it through the window that it was a bedroom. She could see the unmistakable large form of Baldotor laying on top of the bed. She moved silently through the night and was reminded that this is why she was chosen to come here. She walked up onto the bed careful not to disturb him.

In a flash of movement, she straddled his waist and held a dagger to his throat. She was prepared for a struggle. His hood was off, and she could see in the moon’s blue light that his head was clean shaven, a slight shadow of stubble outlining what would be a thick mane if he let it grow out.

He didn’t struggle like she had braced herself for, instead he chuckled, and she could have slit his throat in retaliation for his amusement. His chest rumbled under her and it sent her nerves alight despite herself.

“What’s so funny.” She hissed.

“You are just very predictable.” His hand came up to hold the wrist that held the dagger. “What are you going to do with me now that you have me prisoner?” He asked teasingly.

She couldn’t help but watch his lips move as he talked, even in the moonlight she could see how full they were. She pulled herself away from the distracting thought.

“I am going to take you to Castle Grayskull.” She told him and she felt rather foolish for the way she said it.

“Are you now? Is that what you really want, Rey?” There was a hungry gleam to his eye that couldn’t be mistaken even in the moonlight.

She gasped.

“How did you know my name?” She asked him.

“I have my means.” 

“A spy?”

“No. I was sent away because I have certain… abilities. They feared me. So, now I’m here.” It made her sad to think of him being sent away for something he couldn’t control. How lonely that must feel.

“Oh.” She said quietly, the dagger less firm against his skin.

“You seem less certain of your convictions.” He observed.

She brought the knife from his throat and realized that she was considering the impossible.

“What if I stayed?” She asked him softly.

She watched as his throat bobbed and a serious look crossed his face.

“You could have whatever you want.” Said with a look of reverence.

His hand still gripped the wrist with the knife, and she found that his other hand had moved to her bare knee. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

She didn’t know what compelled her in her next act. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his and the hand at her knee moved to cup her head to keep her there.

A kiss that started out tentative and questioning became rough and greedy. Rey had struggled to find companionship at the castle and yet seemed to feel some instant connection to Baldotor.

He tried to remove the knife from her hand, but she kept it tight in her fist and moved it back to his neck. He huffed and lifted his chin his eyes wild with blown pupils.

His hand let go of hers before moving to cup her ass and she took in a breath. She was just as surprised as she was aroused by his boldness. The knife tip pressed to his skin, but he didn’t flinch.

He maintained eye contact as he moved his hand under the loose skirt she wore, the hand that was cupping her head joined his other hand under her skirt to press her against him. He thrust up against her and she could feel his hard length pressing against the inside of her thigh. 

She hissed in pleasure and joined him in a rocking rhythm, his thumb pressed against the small pleasurable nub at the top of her slit. The cloth panties under her skirt became damp with her arousal. She pulled the knife away from his neck and Baldotor gripped her hand as he rolled her over onto her back. 

He kneeled above her, his eyes drinking in her form.

He slid her panties to the side and pressed his fingers into her wet opening. She hissed at the stretch and he slowed in his movements to allow her to adjust, thumbing her clit and bowing over her to cover her mouth with is. She tilted her hips against him, and his fingers slid deeper rubbing against the spot she couldn’t reach on her own. 

“So eager.” He rasped above her, the small braid he kept at his nape, hung down and tickled against the skin of her neck. “So wet for me.” He groaned. 

She didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or aroused and found herself to be the later. It was a heady thing having someone who was her sworn enemy towering above her, not as a threat but encouraging her to feel good. Her hand reached for his cock that was still tucked away beneath his loin covering. He gently gripped her wrist and pulled it away.

“If you do that now, we can’t do other things until later.” He rasped. 

She nodded and accepted the pleasure that was building within her. His fingers rubbing that delicious spot inside of her and his thumb circled the nub she used to bring herself pleasure when she was alone at night.

“Baldotor.” She whimpered as her pleasure moved to a fever pitch. He stilled his head tilled in question.

“Kylo. Call me Kylo.” He corrected her. She nodded willing to do anything if it meant he kept going.

“Kylo.” She said, the name itself bringing her pleasure as she said it.

“Yes. Tell me who’s making you feel good.” He said his fingers thrusting against her his other hand reaching into her vest to squeeze her breasts.

“You are.” She gasped. His head dipped to kiss her, his mouth greedy and his tongue delved into her mouth to seek friction against hers. 

Her orgasm came in a tidal wave as she cried out into his mouth and his fingers slowed but still worked within her. She shuddered and shook with each press. When she stilled, he sucked her arousal off his fingers. He raised himself up and removed his loin coverings.

His cock was long and thick and leaking for her and she spread her legs for him in eager offering.

He pumped himself a few times before starting a slow press into her and she mewled at the intrusion.

“See, you’re just like the kittens.” He gritted out as he worked to sheath himself within her. “Mewling and eager to play.” 

She would have killed anybody else for saying that but as those words fell from his mouth. She realized, to her regret, that he wasn’t wrong but that she only wanted this with him. 

How strange to go from being his enemy in the morning and eagerly offering herself up to him by night.

When he was fully hilted inside of her he waited for her to adjust. She bucked her hips against him when she was ready for him to move.

It was then that he reached for her hand that still gripped the dagger. Her heart raced as she watched him adjust her arm almost as if she wasn’t attached. 

He guided her hand up to point the blade at his neck and her eyes locked with his.

She realized that he had enjoyed being at her mercy, even though he could have easily taken her. They both seemed to like the idea of danger that came with being with the other and it heightened her arousal as well as his own. She drew the blade away from him and pushed at his shoulder so they could roll over. She pressed the blade against his neck as he laid naked beneath her, her vest was still on and her skirts draped over her thighs. His cock was a thick and heavy presence seated within her.

She raised up so she could rock against him. Her hips lifting and falling, the knife still pressed against his neck. 

She wondered if he’d like the magical sword at Grayskull, since he liked having a dagger pressed to his neck so much. His hands moved from his sides to touch her. One hand gripped her hip to help steady her movements while the other thumbed at her clit.

She gasped and bucked and writhed against him. He was bringing her such pleasure the least she could do was to return the favor. She pressed the point of the blade to the dip in his throat, the skin dimpling from the pressure and she felt him swell within her. 

Her rhythm stuttered and he bucked up into her, so she leaned more fully against him, her arms braced against his chest, careful not to break the skin of his neck with the dagger.

He took her pleasure as permission to keep fucking up into her, his feet flat on the bed to give him leverage, his thumb still pressing into her clit and she felt herself be swept away with another orgasm. She heard him suck in a breath sharply his as the dagger tip pricked him.

But still he continued to pump into her, his rhythm wild and untamed until he too fell over the edge, filling her with his cum. She was filled with warmth and the twitching of his cock seemed to drag out her pleasure. She threw the knife over the edge of the bed and rested against his chest, both of them trying to catch their breath.

“Did I hurt you?” She asked as she came back to the world, her fingers ghosting over his neck, a droplet of warmth brushed her fingers, and she dropped a kiss to his chest in penance.

“No.” His hand rested gently over hers. “Did I hurt you? Or frighten you?” His brow creased in concern and he brushed the hair that had fallen out of her buns away from her face.

She shook her head and his features shifted in front of her, changing from relief to sadness.

“You’re still free to make whatever decisions you’d like. This isn’t a prison.” He told her.

“I think I’ll stay, but only if I get to pet the kittens.” She smiled as she nestled into him.

He chuckled and held her tighter.

She didn’t have a feeling they would even miss her at Castle Grayskull.


	3. Out in the open

It had been a year since she had arrived at Snake Mountain and she found she had no regrets about her decision to stay.

Kylo had been marvelous to her and she didn’t have any regrets about her decisions.

They spent their days doing the things they enjoyed like training, reading, taking care of their people. In the evening after dinner they would go down into the dungeons and visit the kittens. Kylo had shown her how to handle them and care for them. She became quite fond of a ginger one named Hux that always seemed to have it in for Kylo.

Every time they came into where the kittens lived Kylo would be stalked and tackled by the giant orange menace. Rey would giggle and Hux would then prance around proudly at his skill before coming to Rey for a belly rub.

Tonight, they had stayed late enough that the fortress was asleep by the time they made their way up through the dungeons and to the throne room on their way to bed. Kylo currently had her spread out on the chair of bones. Her legs were spread over the arms and his mouth eagerly lapped at her folds. She held him to her by his ears encouraging him to dip his tongue into her entrance. He hummed against her and she bucked against his mouth.

She enjoyed the feel of the soft skin of his scalp under her fingers and he didn’t seem to mind the crescent moon marks she frequently left on his skin. Her hands moved to find the small dark braid at his nape. She often enjoyed playing with it and moments like these were no exception. 

She tugged on it when she wanted him to give more attention to her clit. He used his thick fingers to rub that spot inside of her as he sucked and licked at the little nub. She tugged on his braid like the reigns of a horse and it only seemed to egg him on. His lips sucking on her clit as he groaned and hummed between her thighs. 

She knew that if his mouth was free it’d be words of praise about how good she was and how much he wanted her to come. She could feel herself closer to the edge with those thoughts and gripping his head she bucked and squirmed against his face as she came, shouting out her pleasure.

When she finally released him from the grip of her hands and thighs he smirked rather devilishly, wiping his face on his arm. Sometimes he looked at her like one of the kittens before they pounced, and it made her heart race in a thrilling rhythm.

His mouth latched eagerly onto hers, sharing the taste of her arousal with her. He pulled away enough to fish his cock out over the band of his loin cloth and pulled her up and turned her around to kneel on the cushion. 

Despite the appearance of the chair it wasn’t all that uncomfortable, although the cushion had been replaced several times since her arrival.

He gave each ass cheek a firm bite before sliding his cock through her soaked folds. He let out a groan as he was seated fully within her and it wasn’t long before he was giving quick, firm thrusts against her. 

Debauched praise fell from his lips. They only served to egg her on until she was thrusting back against him.

The slapping of skin and the wet sound of his cock stroking through her folds echoed in the large empty chamber. It thrilled her that one of the maids that frequently fawned over her lover might come in and be reminded of who he belonged to.

“Tell me.” She gasped out, needing to hear it. Even though the evidence of who he belonged to was clear. It was clear in the marks she left on his skin, the way he let her win when they sparred and in the way that he was rarely far from her side.

“I’m yours.” He told her. It was something that she often needed confirmation of. She grew up a needy thing with little of her own and it did something to her to hear it in moments like this. 

“This is yours.” He said as he gave a brutal thrust that pressed her into the back of the chair. The feeling of it taking her breath away before he continued his punishing rhythm. During moments where she sought his reassurance, he left bruises where his fingers had gripped her hips and would fuck her hard enough that she’d feel it the next day. 

The little claiming marks were just as much for him as it was for her.

His hands gripped and squeezed her ass in a restless fashion before coming down with a smack that made her clench around him. He growled out at her response and curved over her back to hold her tight, his hand seeking her clit. 

“You’re all mine Rey.” He said in possessive growl that sent a shiver through her. She could tell he was close, his hips moved erratically as he thrust against her. “I’m all yours.” He said gritting his teeth and she felt his cock twitch and expand within her before filling her with his cum. 

He fucked her through his orgasm, and she was soon to follow, the feeling of their fluids tricking down her thighs was enough to push her over the edge. 

Times like these he would remove his hood to wipe her clean before carrying her to their chambers.

That night as she laid on his chest drifting off to sleep, he asked her something that must have been bothering him since the night she came.

“Rey?”

“Hmm.” She hummed at him half asleep.

“Why do they call me Baldotor?” She huffed a laugh.

“I don’t know.” She answered, propping her head up to run her hand over his scalp. She had learned that he cut it short by choice and that it wasn’t a curse like the rumors at the castle had implied. “But they think you’re cursed.”

“Hm... Maybe I am.” He said, resigned. It made her a bit angry.

“Don’t say that.” She said sternly.

“Why?”

“Because what does it say about me if you are?” He looked remorseful at that.

“You’re happy with this life?” It was quiet moments like these when he needed reassurance, too.

“Of course, I am.”

“Hmm… Maybe it’s a good curse then?” He said smiling softly at her.

“I think those would be called blessings.”

His hands moved down to her back side to give it a squeeze before returning to their place around her back. 

“Yes. Indeed, it is.”

She huffed a laugh, giving his chest a playful slap before hugging him in return.

“I’ll remind you the next time we spar.” She said contentedly.

“Please, do.”


End file.
